


Five Things Martha Jones Now Knows Are True

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds





	Five Things Martha Jones Now Knows Are True

  1. She has never thought she was good enough.




Of course, if you said it to her, she would laugh in your face. She was Martha Jones, for crying out loud! She was going to be a doctor, whether you thought you could stop her or not. But there were times, late at night, where she would get this clawing pit in her stomach, and she would turn on herself, wondering how angry her family would be if she couldn’t do it. She would wake up with tear stains on her pillow, but she would get up and soldier on.

  1. Her family was falling to pieces, and she couldn’t fix it.




And maybe she had no right to think that she could. But as the oldest, the full weight of the divorce crashed down hard, she was sure it hit her harder than her parents. They were the Jones’. They were the family everyone craved to be. Now, as she walks in that neighborhood, their eyes travel over her with pity. They just _can’t_ believe that the Jones’ facade had cracked. And Martha tried her hardest to cover her cracks. For the sake of her family.

  1. Taking up with a man in a blue box can have amazing, impossible effects.




I mean, his box travels everywhere in time and space. Martha sees the joy, sadness, and fear that goes into saving the world, and all the other worlds around it. She understands why he does it. She tells him that too. As she goes to bed one night, it just falls out of her lips. She doesn’t stay to hear what he has to say.

  1. There is a whole world out there, with universes beyond everyone’s comprehension.




A planet that was Earth, millions of years into the future. Helping people get into Utopia. Hearing about Gallifrey. There was more to it than she had let herself believe. And that’s why her story was so powerful in her lost year. It was something to tell the story, it was another thing to believe it. And that’s what she told them. “Believe in the Doctor.” Because she did.

  1. No matter what there was out there, she had a family here.




And when that dreadful year was over, and the Doctor was back, she made her decision. She had grown, and her cracks had healed. But she was a doctor, and she was going to heal everyone around her too. And she left him, stronger than ever.

 


End file.
